Bonjour Mon Amour
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Commander Shepard doesn't believe in love...or does she? Smut.


Commander Shepard doesn't believe in love. Lust, desire, the need for physical release, yes. But some phantom feeling that is supposed to take over your life, no. Love is a myth. Few truly find it and most claim to find it over and over again. The phrase 'I love you' is overused and bland. It means nothing. Just something to say to fill the silence. A pointless obsession of sentient species.

Garrus Vakarian is unfamiliar with the concept of love. Most turians mate for necessity. Turian life pairings are rare, even more so with the introduction of the asari. Garrus has met a pair of life mates. At a glance they appear as any other pair of turian mates would. But spend any amount of time in their presence and you could feel their connection. Two parts of the same whole. Garrus envies his parents for that.

Shepard realizes that she greatly cares for a close friend. He is not just a comrade and he's more than a friend. She suggests 'blowing off steam' before she realizes what she's saying, but finds that she will not take it back. She wants to know this man. She wants to find out exactly what she feels for him. For this alien.

Garrus is surprised and pleased by his commander's suggestion. She looks unsure for a moment after she suggests it, but it is merely a glimpse before she is the sure and strong Commander Shepard once again. Garrus wonders how sure she will be once she sees his sharp edges and completely inhuman features uninhibited by armor. She glances back at him over her shoulder and something in his chest jumps. He places a hand on his armor and considers going to the med bay.

Shepard thinks he is a beautiful sight. Literally bred to kill he is lean and strong. She gently runs her palm over his chest feeling the thick plates with her sensitive finger tips and reveling in how warm he is. He is muscled and she runs her hands over his biceps, chest and stomach. Perhaps he is much more human than he thinks. She can tell he is nervous about her reaction, but a few chaste kisses to the soft patches of skin between his plates quell his fears.

Garrus runs his talons over her bare shoulders, his attention drawn to her collar bone. He strokes the angle with the back of a talon and decides that this is a very turian like feature. He meets her passion filled green eyes and she nods in understanding. He dips his head to taste her skin and the salty taste elicits a throaty groan.

Shepard runs her fingers along his fringe and presses her lips against the side of his neck. He shivers and she finds herself with her back against her fish tank and a sexually frustrated turian pressing his hips against hers. His eyes are wild and he stays completely still trying to regain control over himself. She gently caresses his scarred face and the ghost of a smile plays across her face. She tells him that she trusts him and no matter what she knows he will not intentionally hurt her and that forgiveness has already been given.

Garrus loosens his grip on her hips and presses his forehead against hers with a sigh. This woman would drive him mad. His hands slide around to her back and he lifts her as she wraps her legs about his waist. He carries her to the bed and lays her upon it keeping his body above hers at all times. She presses her lips against his as he slowly slides himself within her. She is warm and moist and her body squeezes his in a most delightful way. He groans as he sinks in to the hilt.

Shepard's breathing is erratic and the feeling of him within her is almost enough to drive her over the edge. He thrusts his hips experimentally and a loud moan is torn from her lips and she arches her back and squeezes her eyes shut. He chuckles, the vibration causing goose bumps to rise all over her body. She opens her eyes to stare into his firey cobalt orbs and something in her chest jumps. She tells herself it's just because of the current situation, but a small voice inside her calls bullshit.

Garrus enjoys the feeling of his lover sprawled across his chest. Her breathing is even and she shifts every now and then in her sleep. His talons gently stroke her hair and he contemplates what will happen when she wakes. Will he still be welcome? She stirs from her slumber and her eyes fly open to find Garrus holding her loosely his half-lidded eyes traveling over her face. He whispers a good morning and she feels that twinge in her chest again.

Commander Shepard doesn't believe in love. But she can't help herself when she whispers 'bonjour mon amour' in reply.


End file.
